


Bird Song

by Linds2001



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 11:43:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18690811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linds2001/pseuds/Linds2001
Summary: I'm starting to lose hope that us SanSan fans will get satisfying closure to this relationship, at least on the show.  This is how I'm coping.  This is a long one-shot just days after the conclusion to Season 8, Episode 3.





	Bird Song

**Warden of the North**

 

“Sandor Clegane,” she stated in greeting when he stood before her. The Warden of the North was seated where the high table would have been in what was left of the Great Hall.Her back was straight, her long red hair pulled back from her face in the Northern style, her gloved hands folded neatly in her lap.Perfectly composed.“My lady,” he grated in reply, without deference.

 

“It pleases me to see you in Winterfell.Alive. Though it is unexpected.”

“You and me both,” he barked out. _Was that a laugh?_

 

“We have been through much and more since King’s Landing.”She paused before adding, “And through much there as well.”

 

He looked hard at her for a moment before he quietly agreed, “Aye”.

 

“You kept my sister safe. For that I am grateful to you.”

 

“She kept herself safe.It’s me that’s lucky to be alive.Or cursed,” he smirked.

 

“What will you do now?,” she asked.

 

“Keep killing, most like. What’s it to you?,” he sneered. 

 

She hesitated before answering, taking a deep breath. “You said you would keep me safe, once. That you would kill anyone who tried to hurt me.Would you still?”

 

He stood quietly for a moment, working his jaw back and forth, before snarling, “What are you playing at now?”

 

“The lions will come for what’s left of us.Winterfell must be defended.I need someone I can trust. Someone loyal to me.”

 

“Ask the Maid of Tarth. She’s a _ser_ now, ” he spat out.

 

“She will go south with Arya, along with those forces that will rid us all of Cersei.It is my duty to stay and defend Winterfell,” was the Warden’s response.Sansa held his gaze for an uncomfortably long while before softly asking, “Would you stay with me?”

 

He looked away then.She could see the tension and turmoil on his face, his hands clenched into fists. After minutes had passed, she was quickly losing hope. _Foolish girl_.

 

He finally looked up at her again, his face was hard and his eyes were unreadable from where she sat.“Aye.I would.”

 

She let out the breath she had been holding and relaxed the tension that had been building in her body.She fought against the smile that threatened her lips. Barely maintaining her stern and steady face, the Warden met his eyes and replied matter-of-factly, “Good.”Then, after a moment,“You’ll be given quarters in the keep, armor as soon as it can be forged, and clothing as soon as it can be mended.Gilly will show you to your rooms.”He nodded in response and turned, his long strides quickly putting distance between them.He was nearly gone when Sansa pointedly added, “Baths are being brought up this evening,” her lips in a smirk.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**Sansa**

 

The girl that went south, her head full of tales of romance and happy endings, returned to Winterfell quite changed.The years of use and abuse had forged Sansa into a woman of steel.Sharp and rigid.Strong.She learned too many hard lessons, experienced too much pain. _There are no true knights._ It might be true that she was a slow learner, but she learned her lessons well.Sansa would be no one’s pawn any longer. She would fight for the North and protect its people.She would fight for what was hers.

 

There were only a few habitable spaces in the Great Keep, though repairs were already underway.For now, rooms were made using any improvisations that could be found for those that would stay:Sansa, Bran, Sam & Gilly and the baby, and the Household Guard - at least, the ones that were still whole. Sandor. The armies that had rallied at Winterfell found greater comfort outside its walls than within its ruined ones. Arya prefered to stay in the armory for now, although she would take the fight to Cersei when the time came.

 

That evening, Sansa enjoyed the first bath she’d had in many days, since the battle.Afterwards, Jenny, one of the smallfolk from Wintertown staying on at Winterfell now,was coming in and out of her room to bring down the dirty water.It was on one of those trips in or out that Sansa glimpsed Sandor being shown to his room as she was drying her hair.As earlier in the day, Sansa felt relief flood through her that Sandor had agreed to stay. _And maybe something else_.

 

Sansa felt hopeful.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sansa**

 

She would no longer wait for life to happen to her.She would live it on her terms, lucky as she was to be alive. Drying her hair and leaving it loose, she dressed in a shapeless, dark woolen shift.The battle and the fires had ruined much of the clothing and linens.All there was to wear was roughspun articles brought from Wintertown, and those was in very short supply. She finished tying the garment together along the back and then she was ready.Barefoot, she walked quietly along the stone floor of the keep.

 

She found the door slightly ajar from Jenny going in and out, not to mention the door was warped from the fire and probably didn’t close properly anyway.She shut the door behind her, dropping the bar quietly into place to keep it shut. 

 

This room was small, with no window. It was really meant for storage, but they would make do until Winterfell could be rebuilt.There was room enough for a small bed along the wall to the right of the door - though this mattress was of horsehair, and not feathers.They were lucky to have salvaged even that.There was a chest at the end of the bed, a table pushed up along the wall facing the door, with candles lit to light the small room.A privacy screen had been erected just to the left of the entrance with the tub brought up for bathing beyond it. 

 

Sansa sat on the bed and faced the privacy screen, watching the flickering shadows the candle made.After several minutes, she saw Sandor reach out a hand to grab the sheeting set out for him on a rough bench near the tub.He rose up and she could hear him step out of the bath, the rustling of the sheet.Abruptly, he tossed away the sheet and picked up the roughspun breeches brought from Wintertown that were left out for him, but not the tunic, before striding out from behind the screen.

 

“Fuck!”

 

He was surprised, and not pleased, when he saw her perched on his bed.“Why are you here?” he practically growled.

 

“We have unfinished business,” she said, cooly, though her tummy was full of butterflies.

 

He didn’t say anything.He just looked at her expectantly, his face hard, his gray eyes very dark.

She was quiet for a moment too.Her eyes taking in his bare chest.His scars. She held his gaze, _glare?_ , as she stood up and walked towards him, stopping out of his reach.Evenly, her voice deceptively steady, she confessed, “I dreamt of you, after you left.I imagined that you kissed me.”

 

“Still living in your world of songs, then? Dreaming of true knights and fair maidens?” he sneered.She laughed at that, low and derisive. Not the laughter of a girl. “No,” she said harshly, unsmiling.

Her unexpected reply had made him look at her questioningly.She walked closer to him, close enough to touch him, still holding his gaze. “You are no knight and I am no maid.”She placed her hands on his shoulders as she rose up on her toes, “I am tired of dreams,” she said just before pressing her lips to his mouth.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Little Bird**

 

At first he did not respond, his lips unyielding, his body tense.His hands came roughly up to her hips as if to push her away.“Make me sing,” she breathed against his mouth and she felt him hesitate.Another moment more, and his hands slid around to her back, with a rumble from his chest as he pressed her into his body with one hand at her waist and one hand between her shoulders. His lips ghosted down her neck and he breathed her in. Sansa lifted one hand to his face, the scarred side of his face, guiding his eyes back to hers.Instead of the anger that was usually there, she saw sadness and regret and want.Her thumb caressed his jaw as her other arm pulled him down toward her.This time when she pressed her lips to his, she got an answer.

 

His hand between her shoulders moved to the back of her head, fixing her to him as his lips slanted against hers, seeking an entrance.When her tongue met his, a low rumble came from his throat and he ground her lower body against his.The pleasure that ignited through Sansa was new and made her gasp.Sandor chuckled, “I thought you weren’t a maid.”

 

“No one has ever made me feel pleasure,” was Sansa’s frank reply.Sandor’s smile faded and his eyes filled with want.“I can make you sing, Little Bird.”His hand on the back of her head gently twined in her hair and pulled to bare her throat to him. His lips pressed soft, warm kisses down the column of her throat while her arms around his neck kept her upright.He started to kiss across her collarbone as the hand in her hair dropped to wrap around her shoulders and the hand at the back of her waist slid to her hip.He kissed the hollow at the base of her neck before he pulled back and suddenly turned her around.He swept her hair over one shoulder and pressed his lips to the back of her neck, making her shiver. He undid the ties that kept her simple dress wrapped around her body and she felt it hang loose before his hands parted the folds of the fabric and glided over her shoulders and down her arms, baring her from above the waist.Lest he get any second thoughts or knightley notions, Sansa pushed the dress down, along with her small clothes, kicking them away when they fell to her feet. 

 

From behind her, Sandor’s hands went to her waist and drifted upwards.His large, warm hands cupped her breasts as he pulled her towards him.Sansa could feel the muscled contours of his chest against her back and the rough-spun of his breeches against her legs.Sandor’s right arm skimmed across both breasts, his fingers tweakingboth of her nipples along the way,as his left hand drifted lower, just above her mound, pushing her back into him.She arched her back, her breasts pressing against his arm as he pinched and pulled with his fingers. Her bottom ground against him near the apex of his legs, her head lolled against his shoulder and this time she felt the rumble from his chest.She wiggled a little, needing more, moaning in frustration.He ground against her bottom once again while his fingers tugged on her left nipple. _More._

 

Sandor turned her around again and his hands against her back pressed the front of her naked body against his.Their mouths met, followed by their tongues.Sansa was not prepared for the pleasure she felt from her breasts. No one had ever told her about that.Crushed against his chest, her excited nipples could feel his hot skin, the hair on his chest, even his scars.She could feel his thick cock pressed between them against her stomach and the slickness growing between her thighs.His hands drifted lower, over her bottom.His right hand slid down and around to the inside of her thigh, guiding that leg up and around him as his left hand, still on her bottom, ground her wetness against the base of his shaft through his rough breeches.They moaned together, then. _More_.

 

Sandor broke away from her mouth and guiding her leg down gently.He sat on the edge of the bed and pulled her between his wide-spread legs.His hands pulled her closer by her hips and his mouth went to a nipple, licking it once with his tongue, gripping it with his teeth and briefly suckling it with his lips before releasing it with a popping sound. _Oh!_ Sansa felt a sharp jolt of pleasure-pain in her overly-sensitive nipple and a pulsing throb _down there_. She had to steady herself with her hands braced on Sandor’s shoulders as he gave her other nipple the same stimulating treatment and she felt herself clench between her legs. Sansa let out another moan, this time in pleasure.She was sure she felt Sandors lips curve into a smile against her breast.She knew she was right when he looked up at her, the smile still clinging to the corners of his mouth.“Do you like that, Little Bird?”.It was Sansa’s heart that clenched now, hearing him call her that again.She nodded her head solemnly, gazing into his eyes. 

 

One arm went around her waist, holding her steady. His mouth went back to one nipple, while his other hand drifted down the back of her leg and then back up to the inside of her thigh.One long finger drifted across her slit and gently sought out that hidden source of pleasure.When he found it, he pressed lightly, circling around it.Her hips started rocking to increase the friction, and the pleasure.Sandor had moved his mouth to give the other nipple attention and now, still working his hand on her lower body, he released her nipple, _pop!_ , and blew on it.She shuddered and goose flesh appeared on her breasts. Her body was singing with arousal.She met Sandor’s eyes,“I need more.” 

 

He didn’t say anything, but he pulled his hand - the one that was wrapped around her leg and between her legs -to the front. His other arm was still wrapped around her back to keep her place and his eyes were locked on hers as he pushed two fingers over her place of pleasure and into her entrance.Sansa’s eyes went wide, at first, as his fingers moved suggestively in and out of her body, touching another hidden place of pleasure inside of her that she did not know existed.Soon her legs began to wobble, her eyes heavy-lidded.She was panting.Something was happening to her.She was getting close. _More_.“Sing for me, Sansa,” he said, as he pressed his thumb down on that spot buried in her folds and bit at the nipple in his face.And she did.She felt herself clench and pulse around Sandor’s fingers, her legs give way, and heard herself gasping out her pleasure.He’d never called her by her name before.

 

“Fuck.” He said for the second time that night, as he pulled her shaking legs over his to sit astride him.Her arms draped slackly over his shoulders and he ran his hands up and down her back and his mouth came gently to hers, kissing her sweetly with his lips.“Thank you,” she murmured against his lips.“Oh, we’re not done, Little Bird.”

 

With that, his kiss became deeper, his tongue sensually twining with hers, his hands at her back pressing her closer to him.She felt his hardness between them in his lap and smiled to hear Sandor groan when she ground her wetness against it.He stood up abruptly, taking her with him, one arm under her bottom.He used the other hand to shove down his breeches.Sansa could feel his cock spring up against her when it was freed from its confine and wrapped her legs around Sandor’s waist.“Someday I’ll take you like this. Tonight I’ll bed you properly.” The heady throb of desire had already returned between her legs and she thought she might rather like an _improper_ bedding, too. She didn’t remind him that for a proper bedding, they would have to be married first. _He is no knight and I am no maid_.

 

Sandor laid her gently on his bed and climbed over her.She was completely surrounded by his large body.His lips moved over hers as he supported his weight on forearms placed on either side of her head, his legs on either side of hers.She could feel his erection pushing against her tummy and she sought to accommodate it by spreading her legs.Sandor’s legs on either side made that impossible but he understood her intention and shifted so that his legs were in between hers.Sansa drews her knees up alongside his legs, her knees falling open and the balls of her feet pressing into the bed as her entrance sought contact.Sandor moved lower to suck and bite her nipples, which brought the head of his cock closer to where she wanted it.She arched her backand shifted her pelvis but he would only tease her, barely letting it touch her entrance.Her frustration was mounting. 

 

“Sandor,” she was restless.“What is it, Little Bird?” he asked between licks, bites & sucks.“Please,” she asked, body writhing, hands roaming the scars on his back.

 

“Say what you want, Little Bird,” his tone almost playful.Her hands glided to his face, her eyes met his. “You,” she breathed out.He let his shaft connect with her entrance. His voice was gruffand no longer playful when he answered.“You have me.I’ll stay.I’ll kill anyone who tries to touch you.”She closed her eyes and moaned at that.He added, “I’m yours. If you go through this, you are mine.” 

 

In response,her arms moved up under his shoulders and around his back, pulling his to her as she pushed up on the balls of her feet to press herself into him.

 

Sandor crushed his mouth to hers, his tongue passionately telling her what he would not say, but he backed away from her entrance and finally broke his kiss. 

 

“Say it,” he demanded.Sansa’s eyes snapped to his.“Say that you are mine.”Sansa’s eyes roamed over his face, his eyes full of want,and her hands glided over his back to rest on his chest. “Sandor,” she sighed, her lips pressing sweetly against his, “I am yours.”

 

Sansa pushed her tongue into his mouth, and her hands on his chest moved to his back before moving lower. With her legs still drawn up and open for him, her hands drifted over his bottom and she pressed him toward her entrance. He ground his shaft against her wetness, dragging his length through over her, before pulling away from her lips to shift his weight from his forearms to his hands.Or, rather, hand.Balancing on his knees and his left hand, his right hand quickly glided down her side and pulled her leg around his waist before gliding back up her body and grabbing her left wrist, pinning it to the bed over her head.She felt his cock heavy at her entrance as he dropped a kiss on her lips.The he bit her right nipple as he finally thrust into her.

 

Sansa cried out from all of the sensation at once on her nipple, inside her body.He was so large that it took some time before her body could accomodate all of him but it felt so good. _So good_.His thrusts were slow and controlled, his hips grinding against her with each thrust when, finally, he could bury himself to the hilt inside her body, touching her pleasure spots on both the inside and the outside. His teeth and lips on her mouth, on her nipples, sucking and biting. She felt so good she couldn’t stop the moans and gasps each time he stroked into her. She could feel _something_ building in her again. She brought her other leg up around his waist and her heels pressed into his backside, tilting her hips up as they rolled to counter his thrusts.His hand pinning hers to the bed drifted down her arm to cradle her face, making her look at him while he doggedly thrust into her, grinding against her.She felt herself clench hard around his cock inside her. He cursed then, and his rhythm became more wild. _Pounding_. His mouth covered hers and he slid a hand under her back, pressing both of her entrances to him as he ground hard and fast against her while she rode out the waves of her pleasure before he poured his into her. Gradually his strokes slowed and lengthened, his kisses grew lighter, the waves calmed but still he stayed inside her.

“You are mine now, Little Bird.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
